


Playlist

by Juiliet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Hurt, I wrote this instead of homework, Inspired by Art, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, this is really sad guys lmaooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juiliet/pseuds/Juiliet
Summary: “What’s this?”Keith turned the small, orange data drive over in his hands, a puzzled look spreading across his face. Why would Shiro give him this?“It’s a playlist,” Shiro informed him sheepishly, reaching up to rub behind his neck nervously. “I put all the songs that remind me of us on it. I think you’ll like, at least I hope you do. I know it sounds corny but… promise me… you’ll listen to it while I’m away.”*Inspired by art from the wonderful acatnamedskai!





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> ya boi about to catch them feels again

“What’s this?”

Keith turned the small, orange data drive over in his hands, a puzzled look spreading across his face. Why would Shiro give him this?

“It’s a playlist,” Shiro informed him sheepishly, reaching up to rub behind his neck nervously. “I put all the songs that remind me of us on it. I think you’ll like, at least I hope you do. I know it sounds corny but… promise me… you’ll listen to it while I’m away.” 

Keith grinned as he tucked the chip into his breast pocket for safe keeping. He could feel pins pricking at his eyes as all the worry and fear he’d pushed deep down threatened to bubble up and over again. He’d never had anyone in his life care for him the way Shiro had, the thought of losing him was… unthinkable.

“Oh Keith,” Shiro said, smile slipping away as he saw tears spill down Keith’s cheeks. “Keith, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. It was stupid I just-”

“No!” Keith interrupted, trying to wipe his eyes on the sleeves of his Garrison uniform but he couldn’t seem to keep up with the now steady flow. “N-no, Takashi… it’s not stupid. It’s perfect. It’s just that I-I miss you already and you’re not even in the rocket yet, and…if… if I ca-an’t keep it together now… how will I ever do it when you’re a million-n miles away? Shiro… Shiro…”

Shiro let out a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around Keith, holding him close to his chest. He carded his fingers slowly through Keith’s raven hair, murmuring soothingly until Keith began to calm down, his shuddery sobs fading away to quiet breathing. Still, Shiro held him, let him know that he was loved, and that a million miles and multiple planets and moons could change that.

"It's only a few months," He assure him soothingly, pressing kisses into the top of Keith's head. "And we still have 2 weeks, I'm not gone yet."

"But you will be," Keith whispered. "And w-what if it's more than a few months? What if you die?"

"I won't die," Shiro smile

Keith wasn’t one to believe what people told him. Trust was difficult, but in that moment, it wasn’t hard to believe Shiro at all. 

*

“The crash that claimed the lives of the three Kerberos crew members, pilot Takashi Shirogane, Professor Samuel Holt, and his son Matthew Holt, is believed to have been pilot error.”

 _No. That couldn’t be right._ Keith’s heart beat frantically in his chest as he stared at the television. His book bag had fallen out of his hands sending all the papers he’d stuffed between the pages flying in all directions and scattering to the four corners of his dorm room. He didn’t care that it’d be a bitch to find his homework. He didn’t care that the heavy book had smashed his toes. He didn’t care about anything but Shiro.

It had to be a mistake. Shiro couldn’t be dead. Maybe he’d heard the reporter misspeak… but no. There was no way he had. Her voice cut through him like a knife, slicing his ribs and heart and _god he couldn’t breathe through the pain of it_.

He watched the rest of the report, heard with increasingly numb ears about how their equipment had registered a crash and how it must have been Shiro’s fault. After all, he was the pilot, the only one in command of the aircraft. _  
_

He stood there in a daze trying to process what he’d just learned long after the news report had ended. There would be no more stolen kisses in closets, or movie nights in Shiro’s apartment. No more tickling Keith into getting up in the morning. No more sneaking to the hangers and making out until they were dizzy and drunk just on being with each other. There would be no more lazy, rainy morning spooning, or soft kisses down his spine, or hands running through his hair or over his skin or on his shoulder or holding him. No more whispering ‘Takashi’ just to hear his breathing hitch. No more hummed lullabies on a night when Keith's past had him ensnared. No more private lessons in the simulator. No more hearing that adorable snort Shiro made he laughed really hard. No more forcing Shiro to stop pacing when he was getting anxious over the Kerberos mission. No more gray eyes held in frames that crinkled up every time Keith came near. No more Shiro

No more Shiro....

No more Shiro.

The news anchor came back from commercial breaks, and they were repeating the Kerberos crash story. Keith didn’t need a recap.

Numbly, he turned to his bed and crawled under the covers, instinctively reaching for his music player. Shiro’s playlist was already queued up and ready to go. As he pressed earbuds in with fumbling fingers he felt a trapped sob escape him as whatever song he was listening to before started up again.

 *

 _Do you remember whispering “I’m falling hard”_  
_We were drinking whiskey at your father’s house_  
 _You took me by the hand and then we kissed for hours_  
 _Those were the good days, those were the good days_  
 _Do you remember life had took you far from here?_  
 _And I could see you crying even when you held back tears_  
 _Leaving me behind was everything you feared_  
 _‘Cause I remember the good days_  
  
_What I’m trying to say is_  
 _Hey you, let go of the wheel_  
 _Let someone cut the breaks lose, let’s get lost for real_  
 _I know that love will find a way to you, but would you trust me_  
 _If it took a leap of faith to make it real_  
 _Let go of the wheel…_

_([song: let go of the wheel by MAKO](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DG798z-mziZ4&t=ZDQ5ZWY5MzllMGNiOGNkOGY4MjJlNTg4Njg5NmMyYWZkOWZjZGI0NCw0SElLMTJBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AAVss5KkG9S8QmNFM7bgVKg&p=http%3A%2F%2Filovechickensofttacos.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166343928292%2Facatnamedskai-ive-been-thinking-about-this-all&m=1))_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ilovechickensofttacos on tumblr  
> please reblog the original post and support the artist!  
> http://ilovechickensofttacos.tumblr.com/post/166343928292/acatnamedskai-ive-been-thinking-about-this-all
> 
> god... i can't believe my first sheith fic is this short oneshot that i cried over...... please leave comments and kudos so i know i dont suck as an author


End file.
